


Demeurer au repos

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [492]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, Sleep, Unrequited Crush, bad boy Adam, feat Blaise Pascal & le rap philo mgl, rr, that's why i've written about fucking liverpool ugh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Adam a besoin de l'aide de Jordan pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tout ce bordel qu'est la philosophie.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Series: FootballShot [492]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Demeurer au repos

Demeurer au repos

Adam sait qu’il aurait dû réviser, mais ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il déteste la philosophie. Ou plutôt, il a toujours dormi ou séché les cours, alors forcément il ne part pas avantagé pour l’examen, ce n’est juste pas son problème si quelque est juste ou moral, ou si Dieu se doit d’exister, ou s’il vaut mieux être Socrate malheureux ou un porc heureux. Honnêtement, Adam s’en contrefout parce qu’il sait qu’il n’en a pas besoin, mais il a oublié de prendre en compte dans son équation qu’il avait un examen final à la fin de l’année scolaire, alors il se retrouve à devoir demander de l’aide à Jordan ‘’Premier de la classe’’ Henderson pour avoir au moins la moyenne, et ne peut finir à la rue à cause de son père s’il n’a pas son examen. Il n’a pas porté un grand intérêt à Jordan de toute l’année, mais il sait que l’intello de sa classe en a porté pour lui, à cause de sa capacité à mettre le bordel partout où il passe. Ce qu’il veut dire par là, c’est qu’il sait que Jordan en pince pour lui depuis qu’il a décidé d’allumer un pétard dans le gymnase (il a promis de ne plus le refaire, mais le dernier jour ne pourra être beau qu’avec un feu d’artifice digne de ce nom). Adam n’en a pas grand-chose à faire de Jordan, tant qu’il lui explique suffisamment de choses philosophiques pour qu’il puisse les ressortir comme s’il avait révisé le jour de l’examen, il sera bien. 

« Et donc pour Pascal, il faut croire en Dieu car s’il existe on gagne tout, et s’il n’existe pas, on ne perd rien. ‘’Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore’’ représente la foi, pas l’amour. Esquiver les problèmes ne fait pas de nous des gens meilleurs, il ne faut pas abuser des divertissements, ‘’tout le malheur des hommes vient d’une seule chose, qui est de ne pas savoir demeurer au repos dans une chambre’’ par là il veut dire que les hommes sont malheureux car ils ne peuvent pas accepter que la mort existe, alors ils cherchent à l’esquiver en se divertissant. » Ce n’est pas contre Jordan, mais sa voix est efficace pour le faire dormir, ses paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes alors qu’il pose sa tête dans ses bras pour essayer de suivre  
« Cool… »

Ce qui suit après, Adam ne s’en souvient pas, il sait juste qu’il part dans le monde des rêves, en ne pensant absolument plus à la philosophie ou à la foi. Jordan va le tuer.

Fin


End file.
